pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiki Kurobane/Abilities
The Dragon Clan Elders noted Shiki showed much more potential than his fellow Clan member Lance, and was more suited for the role of heir of the Dragon Clan. His skills as a natural genius were evident even as a child and his knowledge of Dragon Pokémon and the history of the Dragon Clan exceeded that of the oldest child Lance, who was supposed to be the heir. Everyone in the Dragon Clan believed his talent could enable him to surpass all other members and indeed, he successfully did so when he became the Dragon Prince, and hence, the strongest Dragon Master in the entire Pokémon World. As the Dragon Prince and the member who focused on offense, Shiki was the stronger fighter among the Duo, though Amethyst is better at close combat. While Amethyst focuses on supportive and defensive abilities, Shiki went for all-out offence. He showed excellent fighting skills and indeed, he was able to defeat all three of the PAL Elites (sans Amethyst), with minimal effort and without incurring any injuries himself though the actual battle was unseen. His abilities stood out, even among the Elite Four. His extreme speed, great strength and swordsmanship, together with his powerful aura abilities made him a deadly opponent. In the AV, despite having less abilities than Ash himself, he was able to fight him on equal grounds, which is quite a feat, considering Ash is one of the most powerful aura users, more so than Amethyst. He is no doubt the most powerful character that is not an Elite Four, and his skills were sufficient to become the Prince of the region, though he only had this position for three years. Physical Enhancements Shiki had enhanced physical abilities. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic Abilities Telekinesis- He was able to move objects with his mind. It was strong enough to the point that he can simply channel the power with his mind. He could defend himself from projectiles and attack by releasing blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path. It was stated that his telekinesis was much stronger than Amethyst's. It is currently unknown if he could use it to gruesomely tear anyone or anything apart like Amethyst, though that function could have activated only when Amethyst snapped. Mind Blast- He could project harmful psychic power into a victim's head, which may result in brain damage, memory loss, unconsciousness or vegetative state. While it would not harm a victim physically, it could damage the internal mentality of a target. If there was too much psychic power being projected into the victim, he could potentially kill the target. He could also use this to induce mental pain just by looking at his victim. Persuasion- Shiki was able to compel people by speaking, and his victims are usually unable to resist his commands, unless they have Indomitable Will, is somehow able to block his voice from reaching them, or if they had Psychic Shields, like Amethyst. He also cannot command the victims to do something beyond their capabilities. If he interrogated people while using it, the victims would be forced to tell the truth. Telepathy- Shiki could do the following with his telepathy: # Mind Control- He could control the minds and thoughts of others with his targets being completely subject to his mental control just by looking at his target (eye contact is not necessary), and is powerful enough to control other psychics as well. Whoever was controlled would retain only vague memories of being controlled. However, this power would not work with someone of high willpower, or with Psychic Shields. # Memory Manipulation- He was also strong enough to extract a target's memories, and erase, restore or alter target's memories. # Mental Manipulation- Shiki could manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of the target, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and take away or control people's natural bodily functions and the five basic senses, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. If strong enough, he could negate other psychics' abilities. He could also cause hallucinations by modifying the sensory information in a person's head while their brain is processing it. He couldmake people see and hear things that aren't necessarily there and eventually render them insane. # Illusion Manipulation-''' Shiki could create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing his targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. His talent in that field was such that his illusions can be overwhelming, such as trapping the target inside an illusion, allowing him to immobilize them in reality. It is powerful enough to cause his victim's brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the illusion that physically harms the victim's body, which allows him to kill with illusions alone. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). '''Teleportation- Shiki could teleport to anywhere he has been before, andcould either take people with him, or teleport his target alone as well. His teleportation also allowed him to switch positions with his target. Mind Switching-''' Shiki can exchange minds of up to four targets at the same time. His targets would retain their own voice, but they would have the aura abilities of the body they are inhabiting. Psychic powers would still remain. '''Sonic Flight- As the name suggests, this allows Shiki to fly at high speeds through the atmosphere. It is separate from telekinesis which is a psychic's ability to float through the air using Telekinesis. He is able to sustain it long enough to fly from region to region. Aura Abilities Wind Manipulation- With the help of his paper fan, he is able to perform various wind attacks such as wind cutter, where he can use wind to attack as sharp blades, create tornadoes to blow opponents off their feet and deal cutting and slashing damage, fly by riding the wind, and propel himself with wind to fly faster. His Wind Manipulation can also be channeled into his weapons, such as his sword to increase their cutting power and overall range. It can also be used as part of a defense if he uses it to redirect weapons that was being thrown at him. However, it was revealed that he actually didn't need the paper fan to perform Wind Manipulation. Energy Blasts- He can produce cobalt blue energy beams (presumably aura) from his hands that can be used as a physical attack, and incinerate anything that is in its path. Power Transference- Shiki can share his abilities with other aura users (such as Amethyst) for a small amount of time, at least an hour. He can also select which abilities did he want to share, and can share more than one if he so wishes to. It was revealed that he could use this power as a medium to transfer powers between two parties. However, if Shiki dies while transferring is powers to his target, his target would have his powers permanently, though it is unknown if the same would happen if his ability were acting as the medium for transferring powers belonging to someone else. It can also be used to transfer aura itself, which was how Amethyst got the Dragon Champion powers, as it was bound to his aura. This was the ability Shiki used to transfer all his powers to Amethyst. It is unknown whether Amethyst is able to transfer her abilities, though as she was not seen using the power, it is safe to assume this ability died along with him. Earthquake Generation- By focusing his aura on his foot while tapping it,, Shiki can create seismic waves through the ground causing earthquakes. This causes destruction to anything in its path, either through the sheer violence of the attack or through opening up the earth and swallowing the enemy. As Dragon Champion Draconic Energy Manipulation- He has the ability to manipulate his draonic powers and use dragon energy to perform various attacks, such as: * The ability to transmute his aura in the form of a dragon. It can inflict damage on an aura user such as by simply brushing against them, as well as keeping an opponent restrained. The transmuted dragon can continue to exist for an unspecified amount of time even if it was detached from his body. * He can execute a straight shot using the transmuted aura. The dragon is connected to Shiki, who can control its movement through precise motions of her hands. Due to the power of this technique and its flexibility, he can attack and keep the opponent away at the same time. * He can also split the transmuted aura into hundreds of smaller aura dragons that rain down from the sky. Similar to Draco Meteor, this ability can cover a huge area and each dragon can pierce through several layers of rock and concrete before dispersing. It was later revealed that these powers are through his status as the Dragon Champion. Special Ability Ash once mentioned in the AV that when an aura user is in a pinch and is out of options, they would sometimes automatically unlock a special ability which represents one's innate and personal power which is unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. While Shiki's Special Ability was unknown, he was presumed to have one as he was a powerful aura user himself and is assumed to know the mechanics of the special ability. Weapons Hakusen: Shiki used a folding fan made out of paper both as a weapon and as a medium for his Wind Manipulation. With aura, he can turn it into a fearsome edged weapon with which can cut diamond easily. He can also throw it like a boomerang to intercept long ranged attacks from a distance. Laser Gun: Handmade by himself, it is a pistol-like blaster equipped with multiple settings for specific tasks. It has the following modes: Beam, Heat Ray, Stun, Poison Gas, Tranquilizer Darts, Energy Magnum, Needle and Knockout Ray. It was originally designed for Amethyst to be able to defend herself in the case of finding herself in a battle, but subsequently made one for himself when the functions turned out better than expected despite being made from scrap metal.